Type 36
The Type 36 is a series of Gallian tanks built after the 1935 Gallian-Imperial war and featured in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Information on what the tanks are equipped with can be found here. Profile In-Game Encyclopedia The Edelweiss, a tank designed by the late Professor Theimer, played a key role in securing victory in the 1935 war. After the war, the military took note of this and based new light, medium and heavy tanks on the professor's design philosophy. An auto-loader was made standard, reducing crew numbers. Medium and heavy tanks were given sloped armor like the Edelweiss. Mass production of light and medium tanks has begun, but few heavy tanks have been made. Rebel forces also use the Type 36. World Artworks Gallia's thoughts on the development of tanks was forever changed in 1935, by the Empire's invasion. Up until then, Gallian soldiers had always used their mobility, knowledge of the terrain, and tactical interception fire to dominate the field. When the imperial tanks rolled in, their tough armor and high firepower dealt a devastating blow to Gallia's army. As a result, development of new tanks was made a priority, and the new "Type 36" tanks were created based on the data provided by the prototype Edelweiss. Gallia's new tank boasted impressive features as well as a production cost low enough to allow for mass production. These tanks were first deployed in 1937, and tanks have since become a key part of Gallia's national defense. Variants Light Tank A The most basic tank in the game, it lacks in armor and HP compared to other available tanks and possesses no special capabilities. However, all tank body development branches from this tank, and none of its upgrades require more than cash. Every other tank body available is superior in some or all respects, thus using the Light Tank A is only recommended if you have nothing else available. World Artworks Profile HERALD OF THE TANK AGE Created as a result of Gallia's new tank development policy, this tank's design was based on the Edelweiss, the tank that had proven its worth during the Gallian Campaign. The Light Tank A was built with the versatility that Gallians are known for, and possesses a good balance of offense, defense, and mobility. Though this small tank was created as more of a prototype than anything else, it can be modified with all but the heaviest turrets. Due to the limitations of the engine's power, the Light Tank A cannot be outfitted with additional armor parts, so caution is required when facing enemies armed with anti-tank weapons. Despite its limitations, the Light Tank A still packs enough firepower and defensive strength to make it a dependable ally against infantry and armored vehicles. Although the Light Tank's individual features may not seem particularly impressive when compared to the Medium Tank or Heavy Tank, one should keep in mind that the low production cost of a Light Tank would make it quite valuable during a large-scale war. Not only are cost considerations much more relevant to a small country like Gallia, being able to mass produce Light Tanks allowed Gallia to quickly rebuild its defensive force after it was all but wiped out by the Empire. Stats *CP Cost - 2 *HP - 500 - 590 *AP - 400 *Front Defense - 200 - 280 *Side Defense - 170 - 242 *Rear Defense - 140 - 171 *Resistance - 250 *Capacity - 4 *Off-Road Ability - No *Ice Breaker Ability - No Light Tank B The third tank body unlocked, and one of the most popular due to the fact that it's the only tank body that costs just 1 CP to use. It also possesses off-road capabilities, allowing it to retain unimpeded mobility on any terrain. Its reduced CP cost makes it ideal for almost any mission, especially ones that require commanders to cover a lot of ground. Its relatively low HP and armor (though slightly more than the Light Tank A) does make it rather easy for the enemy to kill if they are given the opportunity, and it cannot carry heavy turrets or much extra equipment due to its low capacity. For all the tank body's frailty and tradeoffs however, the impact of a reduced CP cost more than makes up for it, to the point that it could be potentially manifold in battle, whether the tank or anybody else in the squad could use the extra CP to rush to an area or acquire additional or specific targets. It also allows the tank to be used almost akin to a regular foot troop in battle. World Artworks Profile Gallian FASTER THAN A SPEEDING TANK The Light Tank B is a Light Tank variation designed to improve on the Light Tank A design. Though the Light Tank B cannot carry a turret much larger than what the Light Tank A can bear, the power of the engine was improved, allowing the Light Tank B to move faster as well as unhindered over troublesome terrain. Another major victory for the Light Tank B is that it costs little more than an APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) to produce. The tank may be a formidable weapon, but it wouldn't be of much use in a war if it wasn't able to get to the actual battle. In contrast to the Light Tank A, which was built with versatility in mind, the Light Tank B's design was focused on mobility. Able to travel easily over the roughest terrain and outmaneuver slower tanks, the Light Tank B opened up new possibilities as far as tank tactics were concerned. GRA FOCUSING ON SUPPORT This is the Rebel version of the Light Tank B. Most are armed with short-barreled Anti-Armor Turrets, but there have been sightings of Rebel tanks loaded with Artillery Turrets. A tank of this size is not normally expected to carry a turret as heavy as an Artillery Turret, so those particular Rebel tanks have reduced mobility. Since bombardments with mortar shells do not require an attacking tank to be within range of their targets, it is reasonable to say that they have no need for such mobility or defense. However, should such a tank ever be caught within range of an opposing force, it would have little chance of defending itself or escaping. This kamikaze-style approach to their tank design speaks to the Rebels' lack of true military resources, and perhaps also to the mental state of their leader. Whenever the Rebels placed emphasis on offensive power, the tank was left without the carrying capacity for additional armor, leaving it quite vulnerable. For this reason, Rebel tanks armed with Anti-Armor Turrets usually stay away from enemy tanks, targeting the weaker APCs instead. Stats *CP Cost - 1 *HP - 600 - 690 *AP - 400 *Front Defense - 220 - 292 *Side Defense - 190 - 262 *Rear Defense - 160 - 191 *Resistance - 250 *Capacity - 4 *Off-Road Ability - Yes *Ice Breaker Ability - No Medium Tank A The second tank players can research, capable of mounting fair amounts of firepower and extra equipment. Also considered the game's standard tank, as it is the most commonly reoccurring tank in cutscenes. The Geirolul, Audrey Gassenarl's tank, is a variation of this. An effective all-rounder, it's effective on nearly any mission thanks to its combination of durability, mobility and capacity. The latter grants it a good amount of flexibility, as it can mount heavier turrets and more extra equipment than its light tank counterparts. Effectively obsolete when the Medium Tank B is available. World Artworks Profile THE EDELWEISS LEGACY The Medium Tank A is the Light Tank A evolved. It is the same size as the Edelweiss, the tank that helped to claim victory for the Gallian Militia during the Gallian Campaign. The only difference between the Medium Tank A and the Edelweiss is that the latter was built with all of the best and latest technology, regardless of cost. The Medium Tank A was designed with mass production in mind, and many adjustments were made to lower production costs. The Edelweiss had a powerful engine that wouldn't normally be expected within a tank of its size, but that extra power allowed it to carry a larger turret and thicker armor. A stationary turret with a larger caliber was also considered for the Edelweiss, making it a truly luxurious tank. With mass production being the aim of the Medium Tank A, matching the Edelweiss in every aspect was an impossibility. Using the same parts that were being developed and refined for the Light Tank A helped to reduce the cost of the Medium Tank A. Though the Medium Tank A may not be anywhere near the Edelweiss in terms of features, its ability to wield a mortar turret set it apart from the Light Tanks. The Medium Tank A is also much easier to pilot, with forward and backward movements accomplished with little difficulty. All of these factors granted the Medium Tank A a central role within the army's armored division. Stats *CP Cost - 2 *HP - 800 - 899 *AP - 400 *Front Defense - 250 - 322 *Side Defense - 213 - 285 *Rear Defense - 175 - 238 *Resistance - 250 *Capacity - 6 *Off-Road Ability - No *Ice Breaker Ability - No Medium Tank B With heavier armor and the ability to "break" ice, this is a jack-of-all-trades tank that is a direct upgrade on the A model. It is the most common enemy tank, and is the heaviest machine to use 2 CP on use. It, alongside the Geirolul, was the second Rebel tank to appear in promotional art. Like its predecessor, it's useful on almost any mission thanks to its combination of durability, mobility and capacity. In addition, it's the only tank body that possesses the ability to cross ice fields, making it the tank of choice for missions that take place in the Diebal Mountains. World Artworks Profile Gallian MEDIUM TANK VARIATION The Medium Tank B's design was also based on the Light Tank A. There are many different regions with just as many different climates within the borders of Gallia, and the Light Tank A's versatility effectively made it a jack of all trades, but master of none. The Medium Tank B was built with considerations for the harsher environments that Gallian soldiers might find themselves in. One of the unique features of the Medium Tank B is the pair of eight small wheels that runs the treads. Having more wheels offers a smoother ride, and although hoping for a comfortable ride in a tank may seem rather outrageous, it was something worth thinking about. The tank is a sort of paradox in that having a smaller body would allow it to avoid enemy fire more easily, but a larger body is required to carry heavy turrets. An important part of designing any tank is to figure out where to set the balance in order to determine the final size of the body. During this process, very little thought usually goes towards the pilot's personal space and comfort. But rough rides often saw tank pilots getting thrown against their tank's interior walls and equipment, sometimes leading to serious wounds and even death. Thus, consideration for such things when designing a new tank was not an entirely ridiculous notion. That being said, a wheel system that offers great suspension but is extremely complicated would not only increase production costs, but would also make proper maintenance more challenging. So, as with all things, the key is to balance and compromise. GRA PLAYING THE CENTRAL ROLE IN ARMORED FIGHTS The Rebels use four types of Medium Tanks. One is a Medium Tank A with an Anti-Armor Utility Turret, and the others are Medium Tank Bs with either an Anti-Armor Mortar Turret, a Mortar Utility Turret, or an Anti-Armor Utility Turret equipped. They are all built to last in a fight, and are therefore equipped with entirely different purposes in mind than the Rebel Light Tank. This tank was the Rebels' attempt at reducing blind spots, thereby minimizing the tanks' vulnerabilities when facing enemies on the front line. Many of the Anti-Armor Utility Turret models are also equipped with skirts to protect their treads. The Rebels did not have the resources to outfit all of their tanks with skirts, so they prioritized those with skirts and gave them the most firepower. It is quite likely that the Rebel Medium Tank was often assigned to elite squads, such as Gilbert Gassenarl's personal guard. Stats *CP Cost - 2 *HP - 900 - 999 *AP - 400 *Front Defense - 280 - 352 *Side Defense - 230 - 302 *Rear Defense - 180 - 243 *Resistance - 275 *Capacity - 6 *Off-Road Ability - No *Ice Breaker Ability - Yes Heavy Tank A Forgoing mobility in favor of sheer firepower and armor, the Heavy Tank A has even more capacity and armor than previous models, though this comes at the price of requiring the most CP of any player unit to use. It can mount the heaviest of turrets and still have some space left over for extra equipment. Best used on defense, as the CP cost will weigh very heavily if it's used on offense. Effectively obsolete when the Heavy Tank B becomes available. World Artworks Profile THICK AND SOLID Their encounter with the Imperial forces during the Gallian Campaign had shaken the Gallian Army to their core. In most cases, Light Tanks, Medium Tanks, and Heavy Tanks are all developed separately, as entirely different weapons. In Gallia, the basic design principles of all tanks are based on the Light Tank A. Since this method makes the designing of new tanks more like improving upon what already exists, rather than creating something totally new, the time it takes to develop and produce each new type of tank is significantly less. It is uncertain what the main purpose of the Heavy Tank A's design was, but it is not difficult to imagine that it was influenced by the Lupus Regnum, the Imperial tank that attacked the Great Vasel Bridge during the Gallian Campaign. Though the Lupus Regnum suffered from various limitations, it was nearly invincible with its armor extended over the radiator, which provided added defense in exchange for some loss in cooling efficiency, and the 122mm turret offered terrifying firepower. Gallian tanks were always designed for defensive purposes, as they would never be invading another country, so their designers were willing to sacrifice some functional mobility because they knew the tanks' operators would always have the advantage of knowing the terrain. The sum of all these factors is the Heavy Tank A. Though its large body does not lend itself well to mass production, the Heavy Tank A can be outfitted with all of the parts that its Light and Medium cousins can. Once it is out on the field, very few things can challenge the Heavy Tank A's advance. Stats *CP Cost - 3 *HP - 1100 - 1214 *AP - 400 *Front Defense - 300 - 414 *Side Defense - 255 - 345 *Rear Defense - 210 - 282 *Resistance - 275 *Capacity - 8 *Off-Road Ability - No *Ice Breaker Ability - No Heavy Tank B Essentially the Heavy Tank A with even greater defense, HP and carrying capacity. It has the most health of any player-controlled unit, and can go above 1700 HP with the right equipment. It also has the highest capacity of any tank and second-most of all available vehicles, behind only the Utility APC. Best used on defense, as the CP cost will weigh very heavily if it's used on offense. World Artworks Profile Gallian THE PINNACLE OF TANK DESIGNS Once again starting with the Light Tank A as a base, the Heavy Tank B was sort of an experiment to see just how far one could go with a tank's firepower and defensive capabilities. The Heavy Tank B has a rounder body than the Heavy Tank A, which disperses the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles, thus reducing the amount of damage taken. The Heavy Tank B also boasts a superior carrying capacity, allowing it to carry the largest turrets and thickest armor. Another noteworthy feature of the Heavy Tank B is the wheel system. With each wheel offset from the one next to it, the stress on the treads is spread out over a wider surface area. Another purpose of this wheel system is to allow the tank to reach higher speeds than would be possible with smaller wheels. The Heavy Tank B is truly an ambitious design. As is to be expected, all of the outstanding features mentioned above resulted in a high production cost, as well as some logistical challenges. In a world where aircraft are gradually becoming more common, a Heavy Tank such as this will no doubt fade into obscurity before long. Still, in 1937 Europa, the Heavy Tank B was undoubtedly the ultimate mass produced tank. GRA THE REBEL TIGER Though few in number, the Rebels do have Heavy Tanks stationed in key locations. Based on the body of the Heavy Tank B, allies find this tank's superior defensive capabilities quite dependable, while enemies simply find it daunting. Every Heavy Tank is equipped with a Anti-Armor Utility Turret 3, but Armor Parts vary between each tank. The Rebels tend to prioritize the capturing of enemy camps, and they rarely get into a large-scale battle that they expect to be long and drawn out. Their reasoning for this is that, since they intend to control Gallia once it is conquered, destroying Gallian Army tanks means destroying tanks they could have used in the future. Rebel Heavy Tanks are usually stationed as guards in conquered areas, as it is more cost effective to station a Heavy Tank than it is to build a proper defensive facility. Another favorable trait of the Heavy Tank is that it is mobile, unlike a defense facility. It can therefore move from one area to the next as the Rebels conquer new territory. Stats *CP Cost - 3 *HP - 1300 - 1414 *AP - 400 *Front Defense - 350 - 464 *Side Defense - 282 - 372 *Rear Defense - 226 - 298 *Resistance - 300 *Capacity - 10 *Off-Road Ability - No *Ice Breaker Ability - No Trivia *All the Type 36 variants resemble some real life vehicles to some extent. ** The Anti-Armor Utility turret heavily resembles that of the Panzer IV Ausf F-2, as does the Medium Tank B hull. ** The Heavy Tank A bears a very heavy resemblance to the Tiger I combined with the base version of the Edelweiss. ** The Heavy Tank B resembles a cross between the Tiger II and the Edelweiss II (Edelweiss with Reinforced Body upgrade). *The Light Tank B somewhat resembles the Gallian Light Tank, and may be based off of it. *While the Edelweiss more closely resembles the Main Battle Tank concept, in that it had heavy armor as well as considerable mobility and firepower, the Type 36 series that is based on it employs non-interchangeable suspension designs and components for each type of vehicle. It's possible that the Gallians have filled out Theimer's notes on armored vehicles to fulfill multiple roles. *It is possible for Heavy Tanks A and B to have enough frontal defense to almost totally negate all damage, including direct hits from the Ghost Tank's main weapon. Their standard defense is well over 300 in later models; and another 200 can be granted through the use of extra armor. This, combined with their ability to mount impressive firepower, makes them good defensive turrets (especially when assisted by Gunners.) *Although the Type 36 is meant to be an 'improvement', the Gallian army only sent a standard 1935-era Gallian Light Tank (distinguished from the Light Tank B by having a gun barrel offset to the side of the turret, rather than in the center) to escort Archduchess Cordelia gi Randgriz. *The name of the mortar for the light tank B, Apeldoorn, has the same name of a city in the Netherlands. Gallery Gallian Loyalist Tank1.jpg|A Type 36 Medium tank Gallian Loyalist Tank2.jpg|A Type 36 Light Tank, B-Model Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:Gallian Tanks